As information becomes increasingly available via electronic devices, users may obtain a wealth of data associated with many different types of entities. For example, a user may submit search terms to publicly available search engines, and may receive thousands of results regarding various items of interest to the user. As another example, a user may browse information in social networking sites to determine whether someone may have posted impressions/ratings associated with the items of interest to the user. The user may also browse electronic library information or wikis in attempts to find information that may be relevant to the user with regard to the user's current interests and queries.
For example, a user may be visiting a business establishment, a cultural site, a public park, or may be visiting an area with an interest in purchasing real estate. As the user approaches various sites, the user may dynamically form questions in his/her mind with regard to the entities surrounding him/her. For example, if the user feels somewhat uncomfortable, he/she may want access to recent crime statistics associated with the area surrounding him/her. For example, if the user enjoys shopping or dining activities, he/she may benefit from access to current “underground” information (e.g., personal comments and ratings) for shoppers/diners related to the area surrounding him/her.
As another example, if the user wants to make the most efficient use of his/her time as a tourist, he/she may want personalized data regarding sites of interest to the user in their current surroundings. Users may spend many hours communicating with their friends/acquaintances, using search engines/online maps, books, travel sites, restaurant guides, wikis, and travel agencies in preparation of an outing, in planning which sites they think would be of most interest to them on their outing.